Peril of the Three Kingdoms
Official Description |items = * Maple blackjack * Teleports for Ardougne, Varrock and Falador. * Some food, up to Lobsters is good. * 1 Prayer Potion * Korasi's sword * Legendary Sword of the East (Keiichi's Sword) |kills = * Sir Amik Varze (Level 102, knocked out unconscious) * Aeonisig Raispher (Level 115, teleports) * Mysterious Bandit Leader (Level 120, teleports) }} A New Evil *Start the quest by talking to Commander Alexander, on the other tower East of Captain Rovar's current position. *Alexander: Ah, I heard of you Player! What brings you here? *Player: I'm in search of a quest! Obviously, the Sixth Age haven't been busy lately. *Alexander: You can say that again. Yes, I do have a favour. You see, me and Rovar haven't gotten along for years, but there appears that there is a threat to the north. Now, I'm very busy, and hes in charge of the forces to defend Varrock. *Player: Really? Then it's time that I go talk to him. *Alexander: Stay careful, he's quite rude if it's nothing important. *Head on over to Rovar's tower and talk to him. *Player: Captain Rovar, I assume? It's been long since I've seen y- *Captain Rovar: Listen buddy, I don't have time right now! I have to prepare forces at once! *Player: What do you mean? *Captain Rovar: A threat from the north that appears to be some kind of Mahjarrat is threatening to attack Varrock. *Player: Is it Zemouregal? Lucien? If it is Lucien, I'm going to kill him for what he had done to Mion-Silkstre and Keiichi-Sastor! *Captain Rovar: Not even close! It's way more powerful than a Mahjarrat! Think of it, as if The Outcast had risen from the dead to threaten us once more. *Player: I give, what is it? *Captain Rovar: The question is, who is it. We have scouts explore the north, and all seems quiet at first, then a roaring sound is heard further north. Our best scouts had explored everywhere in the Wilderness, and even checked the dragons. There was no sign of it. *Player: Well, who you think is behind it? *Captain Rovar: Apparently, some Zamorakian. *Player: But The Outcast didn't even followed any god! In fact, it was our only time, that we actually allied with the Zamorakians, and had a temporary truce to defeat this evil! *Captain Rovar: Well, I'm not exactly sure who or what it is, but it's best you go inform the king about the current situation. It's quite urgent. Here, I will give you this letter. *You are handed a letter. *Captain Rovar: Please be swift. Varrock depends on you. *Player: Yes Captain, sir. Conspirator Exposed *Head on down to King Roald's throne room and talk to him. *Player: Greetings, your royal- *King Roald: Please, call me Roald, Player. We knew each other for so long and I owe you an apology too. *Player: It's okay... Roald. Thanks. *King Roald: Pleasure's all mine, Player. Now, what is it? *Player: Have you been hearing roars that sound like a dragon? *King Roald: Not really, why? *Player: Well, Captain Rovar appears to be hearing these strange noises, and even sent out scouts. Here's the letter. *You give the king the letter. *King Roald: Hmm... Interesting, so we should go to war with- *Aeonisig Raispher: ANOTHER war? How many times do I have to say it my king, NO WARS! You know that the Edicts of Guthix said it may be another God War! *King Roald: *sigh* But this may become bad! With each- *Aeonisig Raispher: Let me see that letter. *King Roald give Aeonisig the letter. *Aeonisig Raispher: Zamorakian? NO! Do not even try it! *Player: Aeonisig, I think we have to. It doesn't sound very Zamorakian to me. *Aeonisig Raispher: Silence Adventurer. This doesn't concern you. *Player: Actually, it does concern me. Rovar sent me, so it does now. *Aeonisig Raispher: You dare backtalk me? *Player: What do you think, you Yak-infested imbecile? Didn't you hear me? I said that I WAS SENT by Captain Rovar to speak with the king about this threat. YOU do not need to barge in like that. *Aeonisig Raispher: I happen to tell you that I am the King's adviser, and he has to get through ME before he makes a decision! So leave! *Player: Get through you? Roald happens to be the ruler of this kingdom, therefore, it's up to him to decide, not YOU. Don't tell me that I don't know the truth. *Aeonisig Raispher: *shifty face* What truth? *Player: The truth that you are the Conspirator that tried to help break the Edicts of Guthix to go to war with both Misthalin and the Vampyres! Don't think I knew it was you! *Aeonisig Raispher: So you actually know... *Player: Yes, you ARE the head conspirator! *Aeonisig Raispher: Good job Player, I'm quite impressed that it took you time to find out. *Player: Eh? What do you mean? *Aeonisig Raispher: My plan is going along as I wanted it to. If the king listens to me more, I can take his place as Monarch. *Player: Not on my clock! Roald, stay behind me, this could get bloody. *Aeonisig Raispher: Andreos, Fittstiks, Yubel, Silver and Fistandantilus! Me and Mark hired you all to help take what's rightfully ours! *Aeonisig along with his allies will attack you. Aeonisig is level 115 while his men are level 80. You don't need to kill the level 80s, but it's recommended you use prayer and line them up to make the fight easier. Aeonisig will use Protection Prayers and switch ever 20 seconds when you switch a weapon. He attacks in Melee and uses Magic to weaken you. Once you get him down to 50 LP, he will stop attacking. *Fistandantilus: This guy is way too tough boss! We have to flee! *Aeonisig Raispher: You haven't seen the last of me Player! I will have my revenge! *Aeonisig will then teleport with the others. The Message Job Fun Adventure *Talk to Roald again. *King Roald: Okay, THAT is explainable... *Player: That is kind of weird Your h- I mean Roald. *King Roald: Maybe you are right, something strange IS going on here! Who knows what it may be! I need you to go report back to Commander Alexander about this. *Player: I got it, my king. *Head upstairs and talk to Commander Alexander. *Commander Alexander: Ahh, it's you again Player! *Player: Yes, I got the reply. *Commander Alexander: *He reads it* Oh dear me... This is bad... REALLY bad! *Player: What? What is it? *Commander Alexander: It seems to be an Outcast situation... I need you to go inform the White Knights about this. Captain Ver is a good friend of mine and he seems to not let me down. Here, take the letter and go quickly! *Player: Sir, yes sir! Captain Ver *Walk to Captain Ver in the White Knight's Castle. If you try to teleport, it will say "A mysterious force blocks your teleport to Falador.". Along the way, you will be attacked by level 71 Assassins like you fought in Ak-Haranu's Students except this time, they are lower level. Just avoid or fight them for loot and EXP. Once you reach Falador, you will notice that the gate is closed. Talk to one of the Guards to gain entrance to the city. Head on inside. Temporary, you will have Falador all to yourself. Head to the White Knight's Castle and talk to Captain Ver, who seems to be overlooking the Knights. *Captain Ver: *sigh* If only things can get better here... *Player: Greetings! I came from Falador to give you this letter! *You hand the message to the Captain. He then turns around. *Captain Ver: Sir Player! I've never met you before! *Player: Neither have I. *Captain Ver: My name is Captain Ver, formally known as Sir Ver.. And this message seems to be very bad indeed. *Player: *sigh* Yes it is. Can you help me defeat this evil? *Captain Ver: After that no-good-foolish-excuse-for-a-Saradominist Amik Varze is thrown into custody for his crimes! *1. What? What do you mean? *Captain Ver: I believe that he is responsible for the disappearance of King Vallance, our mighty highness. *2. Why Sir Amik? *Captain Ver: Haven't you notice he has been making cover stories for the King? *Player: No? *Captain Ver: Well, I suspect he had something to do with his "death" *3. How am I going to do it? They won't listen to us! *4. Uhh, sorry, I can't do anything right now. *Captain Ver: Well, come back when you have time. *If you select 3: *Captain Ver: We are going to go find the King. I obviously know he is alive, but a good tactic is to obviously outsmart your opponent and disguising as one of his knights. But he probably trusts you a lot, so I think we can pull this off. *Captain Ver gives you a full outfit of a White Knight. (Note: These are non-tradeable) *Captain Ver: Wear that and you should be able to fool the fool. Good luck, Sir Player! He's Still Alive! *Go to the North side of the Castle and you will see a trapdoor. Enter it, and you will see a door. Open it, and it will lead you into a prison. There is level 142 Zealot White Knights and level 77 Elite Guards. If you have your White Knight outfit on, they will not be aggressive. Head to the door down below (NOTE: Killing an Elite White Knight can be useful for later on, but you will have to run as if you attack an Elite Guard or Elite White Knight, ALL monsters in the room will become aggressive) and talk to the Zealot White Knight in front of the door. *Player: Good day sir. *Knight: You do not have permission to enter this door. Only Zealots or the Royal Elite Guard can enter. *Player: Oh... Okay, I'm sorry. *You will have to equip full Zealot White Knight, or Elite Guard outfit, though it will fool the knight more if you wear full Zealot. Once you do, talk to the Knight again (Make sure he, a Knight or the guard doesn't see you change!) *Knight: Good day sir. you may pass. *Go inside and you will see... his magesty! ALIVE!! *Player: No... you can't be... *King Vallance: Please, don't- *Player: Lord Vallance! It is I, Player! You unequip your armour *King Vallance: It is a great honour, but can you help me escape? *Player: Of course, I need your help with Sir Amik. *King Vallance: That bastard... Of course I can help you. *Player: Here, I used this knight outfit to fool the guards, wear it and we can get out of here. *King Vallance: Thank you Player! Lets leave quickly! Time to pay, Sir Amik Varze! *Get outside and distract the Knight whichever way you can. Once you do, he will tell you to help guard the door. Once he turns back, run back with Vallance. Once you two ascend to the surface, sneak him to Captain Ver's position. *King Vallance: What are you looking at over there, Christopher? *Captain Ver: *GASP* His royal highness returns! *King Vallance: Yes, now tell me, what's going on here? Why did the White Knights captured and locked me up? That makes no sense. *Captain Ver: Sir Amik Varze is behind all of this, and this is the only safe place in the castle we can be in right now. Sir Vant is also on my side as he knows something is up after all. *King Vallance (Captain Ver): Player, I need you to go and show Sir Amik what you are made of. I believe he is hiding something from us. *Player: Yes sir! *Captain Ver: My king, you should stay behind the player hiding. *King Vallance: Got it. *Head down stairs and talk to Amik. *Player: Amik Varze... I greet you. *Sir Amik Varze: Hello friend! *Player: Don't play that game with me, I know you locked up Vallance! *Sir Amik Varze: What do you mean? He wasn'- *''Vallance comes out of hiding.'' *Player: Old and "weak" king? He seems healthy to me. *Sir Amik Varze: ENOUGH. That could easily threaten my status! Guards! *Player: I dealt with many idiotic goons before, but you will make no difference. *You will now have to fight Sir Amik Varze. Hes level 102, but is easy to beat though his attacks are accurate and can hit up to 160 damage with his sword. Often, White Knights with Zealot Rank will come out and attack. Let Vallance help you. During the mid fight, Sir Vant and Captain Ver will come down and help you out with the fighting. Once he is down, use your Maple Blackjack to knock him out. Once he is knocked out, talk to Captain Ver. *King Vallance: Sigh, and I trusted him too. *Captain Ver: Yes... I did too, and Player, I've read that letter. It does sound extremely urgent. What I want you to do, is to give this letter to the beautiful General of these lands. *King Vallance: You mean, General Aella. *Captain Ver: Indeed. That brings a spark to my heart whenever she is mentioned. *Player: Of course I will send it to her. General Aella Category:Rework